Apple White
|} Apple White is the daughter of Snow White, the protagonist from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She's looking forward to her destiny, from being poisoned to ruling her realm as a beloved queen. It is a destiny everyone would want, but Apple White is oblivious to just how much hers differs from so many others. It doesn't occur to her that they need to make sacrifices by playing the role of villain or mere supporting character to enable her story. And so, when voices rise among the student body to rewrite the stories, Apple White is on the side that fights for adherence to tradition. PortrayersEdit In English, Apple White is voiced by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, Apple White is voiced by Romina Marroquín Payró. CharacterEdit PersonalityEdit Apple White is destined for a great future and is dead set on obtaining it. Though she is aware that some Happily Ever Afters are at another's cost, like her story's villain Raven Queen, she doesn't dwell on it too long. She is a firm believer in the system and agrees with the Headmaster that there are no big or small roles, and that everyone must play their parts. She is shielded from the reality that Raven faces by an ongoing barrage of praises and compliments. She stands in high esteem both among her fellow students and the teachers, who have nothing but good to say about her. Though she doesn't fall into the trap of becoming vain or snobby, she is certainly self-absorbed and egocentric. AppearanceEdit Apple has bright blue eyes and her mother's characteristic pale white skin and red lips, but lacks the ebony hair and instead sports blonde curls. Though she needs to wear glasses, Apple usually doesn't. Fairy taleEdit :Main article: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit She is the daughter of Snow White. FriendsEdit Her best friend is Briar Beauty, and she's also close with Blondie Lockes. Apple shares a dorm room with Raven Queen on her own request. She hopes that by getting to know her better she can change her mind about her destiny. PetEdit In The Storybook of Legends, Apple's pet is a snow fox named Gala. RomanceEdit She is destined to marry Daring Charming. She is only friends with him currently, though the both of them do indulge their fans with a small amount of couple behavior. When Blondie asked them about their relationship, Apple replied, "This is high school, we've got forever after to be together." Despite her destiny, there are enough boys at Ever After High with a crush on her and who flirt with her. In "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", Tiny and the Son of the Hero of Haarlem both expressed a crush on her, with Tiny offering to carry her books. In "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", a boy attempts to give her a flower, which she reacts positively to. TimelineEdit *May 30, 2013: The [http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Ever_After_High_(website) Ever After High website] goes live, featuring Apple White's profile. *May 30, 2013: Apple White's profile art is revealed. *May 30, 2013: Apple White makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". *May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Apple White. *Early July, 2013: Apple White's first doll is released as part of the Basic series. *Early July, 2013: Apple White makes her diary debut in [http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Apple_White%27s_diary her Basic diary]. *July 16, 2013: Apple White makes her book debut in "Ever After High: Apple White's story". BookEdit On the last day of summer break, Apple White packs for school with the help of her dwarf servants. She appears before her subjects and showers them with gifts, then says goodbye to her parents. Apple White's Story At the beginning of summer break, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, and Apple go to Looking Glass Beach. At the end of summer, the friends help each other pack via MirrorChat. Briar Beauty's Story Apple White witnesses the class before she signs the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. On the last day of summer break, Apple White packs for school with the help of her dwarf servants. She appears before her subjects and showers them with gifts, then says goodbye to her parents. On the first day of school, she visits every student to welcome them on behalf of the Royal Student Council. Later, she requests to room with Raven Queen and decorates Raven’s side as a gesture of goodwill. The Storybook of Legends Category:Characters Category:Ever After High R A